Drake & Josh New York
by jujusites
Summary: This is a story about a record deal that can change Drake's, Josh's, and their family and friend's life forever. This will start off as K and change into T so i have it as K till i think i have made it into T. This story has bits of a crossover from different shows but not enough to be an official crossover. Will relationships survive in long distances. What will happen
1. The News

Drake and Josh New York

_I do not own the Series Drake & Josh_

_Drake & Josh is Property of Viacom_

_I am in no way related with Viacom_

_Facebook Page username: DrakeandJosh2 _

_Go like us just put /DrakeandJosh2 at the end of facebook URL_

_I own some of the characters in this story but the _

_Rest are owned by Viacom._

_Promise to try and keep everyone as themselves._

_In script form. (Sorry but I like this better than regular writing)_

The News

**Drake and Josh's room**

_Josh burst into room scream Drake Drake Drake._

Drake: What is up, don't tell me your rash is back

_Josh checks_

Josh: No, but I have some good news.

Drake: Well, can it wait I am rehearsing for my gig tonight.

Josh: But I am sure you would want to hear this before your gig.

Drake: Fine hurry up and tell me.

Josh: We are going to New York.

Drake: and your point it is just a vacation so I missed where we were going on vacation and you told me what's the big deal.

Josh: No, that is not what the meeting was about. But I received a call in the middle of the meeting and well it was a record company. I guess they liked how you did in Hollywood that they want to sign you a deal with me as your manager.

Drake: Cool, how much am I getting paid.

Josh: you mean how much are we getting paid.

Drake_ (uninterested in what josh just said): _Yeah, Yeah whatever how much are we getting paid.

Josh: I don't know yet they have set us up with First Class tickets to go and see them next weekend.

Drake: Okay, cool. Can I get back to practice now?

Josh: Sure but first. Hug me Brotha!

_Drake and Josh hug_

_Megan enters_

Megan: Eww.

Drake and Josh _(In Unison)_: you should be nice to us from now on little girl.

Megan: and why should I do that.

Josh: Well we are about to become millionaires.

Megan: You guys aren't selling things again are you, didn't you learn from last time?

Drake: No!

Megan: No, you didn't learn from last time. I sure hope you do this time.

Josh: No, he meant that we aren't selling anything. We actually are going down to New York to negotiate a contract with him and Atlantic Records of New York.

Megan: Really. I how much will I get for being nice?

Drake and Josh _(In Unison)_: Get out and keep your creepy friend with a crush on Drake away and we will see.

Megan: Fine.

_Megan Exits_

Drake: Do we really have to give her money.

Josh: you will have enough for the whole family.

Drake: Fine.

_Josh's phone rings._

Josh: Can I take this or do you want to talk.

Drake: Do whatever you want brotha.

_Josh Exits_

**Hallway outside room**

_Picks up phone it is Mindy_

Josh: Hey Mindy how are you.

Mindy: I'm fine just wondering how college and stuff is going for you. I'm surprised you went in for marketing.

Josh: well I wanted to manage my brothers band and well he got a offer from Atlantic Records.

Mindy: Yeah, I know I'm kind of interning there in the legal and well they needed to find someone and I suggested your brother. They really needed someone fast I over heard them talking that if they didn't find someone they would have to close as they couldn't make a case with one of the artist who stole from the company and paid him to leave and not return.

Josh: Why would you suggest Drake you hate him remember.

Mindy: Yeah, well I need this internship so I had to make a sacrifice tell him not to screw things up. But also I wanted to see you, we have not seen each other since graduation.

Josh: Well it is kind of hard seeing as you live on the other side of the Country.

Mindy: I love you Josh but I have to get back to working on some homework see you soon.

Josh: Love you to Mindy.

_Josh hung the phone up._

**Drake and Josh's Room**

Drake: Who was it.

Josh: Mindy.

Drake: Eww, what did she want.

Josh: well she wanted to say she is behind the deal.

Drake: What she better not of tricked me.

Josh: Don't worry she is an intern there I totally forgot till she mentioned it to me over the phone.

Drake: Oh well I guess I owe her a thanks.

Josh: you think now get ready for you gig we have less than an hour before we have to be at the premiere for the gig.

**At the Premiere **

Helen _(to josh): _There is a disturbance in theater 3 that I want you to go take care of.

Josh: But I don't….

Helen: 3, 2,…

Josh: Theater 3 here I come.

Drake _(to Helen): _Why did you make him go and do that.

Helen: I'm bored and wanted to see if he noticed we were closed.

Drake _(laughing): _Good one Helen.

Helen: Yeah I'm learning a lot of there at Hollywood Arts.

_Josh come back over mad_

Josh: The theater is closed!

Helen: Yeah I know but I didn't have to pay for you to make sure everyone was out of the theaters.

Josh: Fine, I should of known since drake is preforming live here that you would be closed.

Helen: Yeah, but at least your not drinking coconut milk.

Josh: Who drink Coconut milk?

Helen: Sickowitz, a crazy teacher at Hollywood arts I used to know, well I guess I know him again but yeah.

Drake: Is that kid who's bike you ran over still there.

Helen: Yup.

Drake: Okay well me and josh are going to get ready for the performance. Go ahead and let people in.

**Theater 7**

Josh: Okay band members we have some important news to tell you.

Drake: Yeah and it is some good news too!

Band Members: Yeah what is it?

Josh: Me and Drake are heading to New York to sign a deal with Atlantic Record of New York.

Band Members: Why is this good news?

Drake: Because we will make sure we get you in with our contract, and we will all get paid and become super famous.

**Lobby of Premiere **

Helen: Okay Ladies and Gentlemen settle down I will now like to introduce to you Drake Parker and His band.

Drake: Hello guys! We have some awesome stuff in store for you tonight but I will like to introduce my Manager and Brother, Josh to you guys for some amazing news. Josh! Get out here.

_Josh surprised walks out on stage._

Drake: Go ahead and tell the crowed the news you found out today.

Josh: Well we have no been issued a Record deal nothing is set and stone yet but we will be going down to New York to sign the papers to get this finalized.

_Band Members start playing._

_Josh exits_

Drake: This next song is dedicated to my manager and all of the people that made this possible.

Drake _(Singing)_: "_hello let's go_

_everybody must know_

_love's in my heart like a bomb_

_It's blowing a song inside I'm singing_

_sunshine that your bringing now and it makes me happy_

_Listen to the radio playin back in stero_

_Sounds like my favorite song_

_I'm humming along my head is ringing_

_And I just can't stop singing now cause it makes me happy_

_it makes me happy…"_

_**To Be Continued**__…_

**A/N: I will allow you guys to use my full script or even parts of it as long as I am credited in the credits. I know some of you are hardcore fans. So as long as you message me for my name (Or message my page on facebook ask for the owner of page) you can use parts or even all of my script. But most importantly be sure people know where the script is from. This is posted online and is time stamped on the server I will report anything using my script without some sort of who wrote it or where it came from so just use both forms and there won't be a problem. Also like us on facebook. The description is at the top. Our username has /drakeandjosh2 which goes at the end of the Facebook URL. Thanks for reading hope you Enjoyed it. **


	2. Getting Ready

Drake and Josh New York

_I do not own the Series Drake & Josh_

_Drake & Josh is Property of Viacom_

_I am in no way related with Viacom_

_Facebook Page username: DrakeandJosh2 _

_Go like us just put /DrakeandJosh2 at the end of facebook URL_

_I own some of the characters in this story but the _

_Rest are owned by Viacom._

_Promise to try and keep everyone as themselves._

_In script form. (Sorry but I like this better than regular writing)_

**Getting Ready**

**Drake and Josh's Room**

Drake: Man that was a good concert I did tonight the crowd really loved me.

Josh: You got that right brotha.

Drake: Hey when do our plane tickets arrive.

Josh: I already received them in my E-Mail inbox, so we are all set to go lets hope the weather goes fine.

Drake: Just don't ask Walter for the forcast.

_Walter is in hallway and over hears what drake says._

Walter: Hey, that hurts.

Drake: So your point.

Walter: that what you said hurts.

Drake: well you give out incorrect weather reports you suck.

Walter: Hey, that's not… Okay fine it's true.

Drake: Yeah I kind of know that since you gave the incorrect weather report a few years ago for one of my out door concerts.

Walter: Would you let that go already.

Drake: Ummm, no I don't think I would.

Walter: Okay fine.

_Walter exits._

Josh: you didn't have to be so rough on him.

Drake: I know but it's fun.

Josh: We need to get ready though we might want to plan ahead.

Drake: is it okay for me to bring my instruments on board the plane.

Josh: Yeah I got us a pre-screening so we should be able to get through faster also we also have a letter of approval from the TSA to bring it on board and not store it.

Drake: Good, I didn't want anything to happen to my baby.

Josh: Stop referring to your guitar as a baby.

Drake: fine.

Josh: the airline also knows that we are VIP so they will let it on board also without storing it away.

Drake: Yeah, Yeah whatever you say. Have you decided what we are going to wear there?

Josh: No I'm leaving that up to Megan, seeing as we are going to pay her some of our money. She can be like our fashion advisor and assistant.

Drake: I like your thinking this is some good revenge for what she did to us over the years.

Josh: Yeah, I know but we will have to treat her with some respect.

Drake _(unhappily): _Fine I just wanted to have some fun.

Josh: Well we should make sure Megan is up for the job.

**Outside Megan's room**

Drake: Megan!

Megan: I didn't do it this time I swear.

Josh: We know, we have a question for you.

Drake: Wait what didn't you do this time.

Megan: Oh you'll see

Josh: Well we wanted to know if you want to be our fashion advisor and assistant.

Megan: and why would I want to do that.

Josh: Well first it will help pay for your college next year and if you don't you wont get any money from us at all the job is simple.

Megan: Fine I guess I will help seeing as people hate Walter and well I can't get scholarships from anyone because of it.

Josh: Yeah, understood I really had to work to get a scholarship and I had the best grades.

Megan: Well I'm glad you didn't become a teacher.

Josh: Thanks, I'm glad you care about me, never again will I teach.

Megan: No, I mean I would really feel bad for the kids you taught you're a very strict teacher.

Josh: Well kids these days need to learn I'm tired of seeing all the texting junk online. It seems no matter where I go is see "YOLO" and well it is just a stupid phrase for people to do stupid things.

Megan: Yeah well no need to get angry about it.

Josh: I'm not angry.

Drake: So your in?

Megan: Yes.

Drake: Now go get me a mountain fizz.

Megan: No, please

Drake: we are paying you aren't we.

Megan: Yeah, but you could be nicer

Drake: I could but I won't

Josh: well you could be nicer to her

Drake: No, now lets get back to our room this room creeps me out.

**Drake and Josh's room.**

Drake: So Megan is our assistant do we need to take her to New York with us?

Josh: No. But we have to let Atlantic know she is our assistant.

Drake: Call you girlfriend and tell her then.

Josh: Should I get another ticket for Megan she could be helpful in the negotiation process.

Drake: Your right.

Josh: yeah I know im right.

Drake: go call now.

Josh: okay.

_Josh dials number and is on phone._

Mindy: Hello

Josh: hey Mindy can we have an extra plane ticket we have a no member in our crew.

Mindy: Yeah sure, who is it?

Josh: Megan.

Mindy: I thought you guys hated each other

Josh: we came to an understanding.

Mindy: okay cool your new tickets will be in you inbox soon don't use the old ones as well we switched the flight, your still taking off from LAX but you will be on a private flight one just opened up we will send you three entry passes just make sure you get there on time. Also all your band members can come along too.

Josh: well where would they stay.

Mindy: we rented out the pent house and a suite so there is plenty of space for them to stay.

Josh: Okay cool, you got a flight switch that fast.

Mindy: no not really I knew about 20 minutes ago and went ahead and talked to the bosses and that is what we decided.

Josh: oh alright bye love you.

Mindy: Bye love you too.

_Josh hangs phone up._

Josh: we need a band meeting with all members of it including Megan.

Drake: you're the manager go get everyone.

Josh: Well we will schedule it for tomorrow.

Drake: fine with me.

_Josh on laptop_

_**Dear all Band members and employees**_

_**We will have a band meeting tomorrow everyone needs to be here. If you are not here you will miss the good news and wont be able to participate in it at all. So I hope to see everyone tomorrow at 12 noon.**_

_**From Band Manager**_

_**Josh.**_

_Hits send_

_Closes laptop._

Josh: Okay I sent an email to all the members.

Drake: what is so urgent it needs a full out band meeting.

Josh: you will have to wait and see.

_Drake with Mexican action figure._

Action figure: Por favor?

Josh: No

Action figure: Por favor?

Josh: NO!

Action figure: Por favor?

_Josh Angrily snatches action figure._

Josh: I said no now stop or I will break it

_Drake press button again._

_Josh grabs hammer and hits the Action figure._

Drake: what was that for.

Josh: I warned you about it ahead of time.

Drake: You have problems.

Josh: No you do.

Drake: I was tired of the toy anyways

Josh: so you did that on purpose

Drake: yeah it was fun too.

Josh: you're an evil person.

Drake: I know.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: So what do you think so far. Be sure to leave a review bellow. Also who watched X-factor last night I laughed, a little. Yeah if you hate my stories let me know how to improve them. Be sure to read my others. Okay that is all for now. I will start posting every few days soon right now it is everyday or every time I get a chance to write. **


	3. The Band Meeting and getting ready

Drake and Josh New York

_I do not own the Series Drake & Josh_

_Drake & Josh is Property of Viacom_

_I am in no way related with Viacom_

_Facebook Page username: DrakeandJosh2 _

_Go like us just put /DrakeandJosh2 at the end of facebook URL_

_I own some of the characters in this story but the _

_Rest are owned by Viacom._

_Promise to try and keep everyone as themselves._

_In script form. (Sorry but I like this better than regular writing)_

**The Band Meeting and getting ready**

**In the Garage **

Josh: So I'm sure you all are wondering why I have gathered you all here today.

Drake: Yeah, now tell us.

Josh: well lets eat some of these snacks first.

Drake: fine

Josh: So first while we are eating these snacks, I want to ask you all for ideas on the next song. But secondly I have some fabulous news.

Everyone: Yeah well tell us it then.

Josh: we are all going to New York.

Drake: but how is this possible.

Josh: well we can all thank Mindy.

Megan: Mindy I really like her.

Drake: No I don't want to lose first class tickets so my band comes with me.

Josh: But… _(Drake cuts him off)_

Drake: I said no and that is final

Josh: I'm the manager and say everyone is going!

Drake: but I don't want to lose all these privileges that I have.

Josh: well you will get more now that the whole band is coming, we are getting a private jet.

Drake: Really!

Josh: Yup

Drake: Fine I guess you guys can all come with me.

Josh: we can take up to three vehicles we get parking passes and have the special privileges to go onto the runway to our plane well we will still get checked meaning our cars too.

Drake: why do we need to get checked.

Josh: to make sure we don't have anything dangerous.

Drake: fine.

Josh: Yeah I thought you would say that.

Drake _(sarcastically)_ : yeah you know I love safety and all.

Josh: this isn't a joking matter ever since 9/11 security has been more strict.

Drake: Yeah, yeah I say they tricked us into believing this so bush can be president another term make it seem like he is all tough.

Josh: Well then why did Obama have Osama killed then.

Drake: Oh, it is just a myth I'm sure he is still walking today.

Josh: Yeah and the sky is red.

Drake: It is I always thought it was blue.

Josh: You're an idiot Drake.

Drake: I know I am but what am I?

Josh: See only an idiot would say something like that.

Drake: What was wrong with that sentence.

Everyone Else in Garage: It's I know you are what am I!

Drake: That's what I said.

Josh: know it isn't.

Drake: Fine.

**Drake and Josh's room**

Drake: you didn't need to make me look like an idiot in front of everyone.

Josh: you did that to yourself.

Drake: No I didn't

Josh: Actually you did almost making the band mad at you, your getting a contract and they are who you need to thank without them your going nowhere.

Drake: I guess your right but what if just what if they become horrible at what they do.

Josh: then I guess you can say you at least tried.

Drake: Fine I will give them all a chance to shine.

Josh: I know because they can try and sue us if we didn't give them a chance saying they created some of the songs you made.

Drake: They would never do that.

Josh: JB said _Never say Never._

Drake: Who cares what that no talent freak says.

Josh: True that brotha.

Drake: I never thought I would like you this much I think your nerdy, geeky and well annoying and unpopular.

Josh: Hey don't say that about me.

Drake: It's true.

Josh: Well that may be but I'm your manager and well can make your life horrible.

Drake: You wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the contract would you?

Josh: Oh it just depends how you treat me.

Drake: Oh then I will fire you.

Josh: If you fire me I will ruin your career and show all the horrible performances you have done even the Nursing home gig.

Drake: You wouldn't

Josh: You calling me a liar?

Drake: I'm sure not calling you a truther

Josh: Hey you stole that from me!

Drake: And?

Josh: I will do it, you know.

Drake: Yeah I know.

Josh: then watch what you say to me.

Drake: yeah like that would ever happen it takes too much work

Josh: Your lazy now don't you have some music assignment you need to be working on.

Drake: Nope, I told my instructor I'm getting a contract she said she will excuse me then when she see's the contract she will Drop me from the course with a passing grade.

Josh: did you have to show off to everyone in your class?

Drake: Yeah I wanted to so them I am much better than them all.

Josh: Well right now your still equal to them.

Drake: Not for long we will be on a plane in no time and then signing the contract.

Josh: Not without me Megan and Mindy present you wont, they know you know Mindy and well she will help negotiate on both sides till we come to an agreement.

Drake: Cool, at least we know someone who can help us that is over there at Atlantic.

Josh: Yup, plus we get to see the iTunes Music Festival while we are out there for free with front row tickets and backstage passes.

Drake: Really I always wanted to have front row seats and backstage passes.

Josh: Plus we're getting special VIP treatment while we are there so be good because the media will see you for the first time.

Drake: Wow now I'm surprised will I get to preform also.

Josh: Possibly they did say they had a huge surprise that will blow up your career and make everyone love.

Drake: Cool I hope that, that is the surprise.

Josh: Yeah me too.

Drake: Wait why didn't you tell them that.

Josh: Because I am going to email a list of necessities they need to bring to with them on the plane so we need to bring the Bus as one of the Vehicles.

Drake: Okay I will make sure we get cleared to take it as we do share with another band and we will be keeping it for a few days.

Josh: yeah there will also be a bigger bus waiting for us when we land.

Drake: Good I'm glad everything is set for New york.

_Walter walks in_

Walter: Guys I have some bad news.

Drake and Josh: What is it.

Walter: well it seems like there is going to be a huge storm in your flight path so I don't think you guys will be able to go to New York.

Drake: Well we are going to be on a private jet they can handle it they will be able to do anything in their power to get us there as they fly celebrities in the worst of all weather.

Walter: Well I have never seen a storm like this one before.

Drake: Well you're a horrible weather man I'm sure your being extra careful not to make the same mistake as you did a few years back.

Walter: What ever you say.

Josh: Well Walter we hope it doesn't come down to not being able to make it, the pilot is very well trained and they rarely ground Private flights.

Drake: Yeah.

Walter: well you guys may have to leave early.

Drake: Fine to be safe we will see what we can do, when is the storm suppose to hit and where.

Walter: It is suppose to hit the Midwest.

Josh: I will call Mindy and have her people look into the issue.

Drake: Okay bye Walter thanks for the bad news.

Walter: Waitt… _(Drake closes door in Walter's face.)_

Drake: Josh get on the phone with Mindy NOW!

Josh: But… _(Drake interrupts before he finishes.) _

Drake: But nothing get us an earlier flight now I don't care what you do just do it.

_Josh dials Mindy's number_

Mindy: Hi, Josh what do you want?

Josh: Well you see my dad says there is a storm going to hit the Midwest is is possible to catch and earlier flight out. We will do what ever we have to do so we can get the contract.

Mindy: Yeah, we can go ahead and schedule the flight for two days so you will be able to leave a few days earlier than before make sure everyone is ready though and make sure all instruments are on board also.

Josh: Okay see you in two days

Mindy: flight details are in your email inbox right now I have an automated app that sends out the new info and cancels the old info.

Josh: Is the contract signing still going to be the same day?

Mindy: Yeah, that stayed the same they are busy people and it would be hard to rework the schedule.

Josh: Okay good.

Mindy: Is that all?

Josh: Yup, love you.

Mindy: love you too.

_Phone call ends_

Drake: So how did it go.

Josh: our flight is now in two days.

Drake: Good I didn't want anything to ruin this moment.

_Josh on laptop_

_**Dear all band members**_

_**Our flight has been moved and we are now leaving in two days don't forget you musical instruments I am not sure what they want them for but I think we may be preforming. **_

_**From Your Band Manager**_

_**Josh**_

Josh: Okay the email has been sent out to everyone. Now lets see what we need done. Do you have all your stuff packed up already?

Drake: Yeah almost.

Josh: Bring some extra clothes and bring stuff nice to wear…

Drake: Stop acting like Mom.

Josh: I am just saying it wouldn't look good if you showed up in dirty old clothes.

Drake: True I don't want to start off on the medias bad side now do I.

Josh: I sure hope you wouldn't.

_**To be Continued… **_

**A/N: Okay this chapter is longer I pre-make some chapters. So what do you guys think make sure to review it. **


	4. Getting to LAX

Drake and Josh New York

_I do not own the Series Drake & Josh_

_Drake & Josh is Property of Viacom_

_I am in no way related with Viacom_

_Facebook Page username: DrakeandJosh2 _

_Go like us just put /DrakeandJosh2 at the end of facebook URL_

_I own some of the characters in this story but the _

_Rest are owned by Viacom._

_Promise to try and keep everyone as themselves._

_In script form. (Sorry but I like this better than regular writing)_

_**A/N: CBI is a Fictional/real law enforcement agency well I added some stuff for them like escorting so yeah enjoy. Oh and this is just a filler chapter as I didn't want the story to go to fast.**_

**Getting to L.A.X**

**Parker/ Nichols Residence**

Drake: Okay we have a few hours so we have a few hours where is everyone.

Josh: I don't know but we need to make sure everyone is here on time.

Drake: No kidding luckily we are on a private flight.

Josh: Yeah, I hope they will wait for us.

Drake: Yeah I think they should.

Josh: Oh yeah we need a Police Escort

Drake: is it paid for already.

Josh: Yeah we hired them but I don't think they were told about the move of the date.

_There is a knock at the door._

Drake: Hello may I help you with something.

Stranger: I'm with the San Diego Police Department.

Drake: And your point

Officer: I am the head of them team Escorting you to the next town then the California Bureau of Investigation (CBI) then they will escort you to L.A where the LAPD will be waiting from there on out The CBI and The LAPD will be escorting you to the airport.

Drake: Why doesn't the CBI just pick us up here and escort us.

Officer: I really don't know how many vehicles are you taking.

Josh: A bus and two Mini-Vans

Officer: Yup you guys will look real tough in your mini-vans

Josh: Don't judge we need to make sure everyone fits so that is what we are taking.

Officer: Fine be ready in 45 minutes we will be here then.

Josh: Okay will do.

Drake: Okay so we have to be ready in Half an hour how long till people start showing up.

Josh: they still have another 15 minutes, we will pack everything up when they get here.

Drake: Sounds good to me.

_About 30 Minutes later_

Josh: Okay everyone is here right.

Drake: Yeah it looks like it.

Josh: the bus is packed right.

Drake: Almost finished they are loading on the last few things right now.

Josh: Okay good.

_There is a knock at the door_

Officer: You ready?

Drake: Yeah we are about to all get in the vehicles right now.

Josh: So are we going to get there much faster seeing as we have a Police escort?

Officer: That's the plan. Hey don't I know you two?

Drake: No not at all never been in trouble.

Josh: yeah I think we do know you.

Drake: Shut up Josh.

Josh: Why just being honest.

Officer: Okay then lets get this show on the road then.

Josh: Attention all band members and band employees please go to your assigned vehicle. Me, Josh and Megan are in charge of your vehicle you are in we will give you information as we go and this might be important stuff to know.

Band members: Okay we got it.

Megan: Yes I'm in charge.

**Somewhere in San Diego **

_Talking on two-way radios _

Drake: wow they are going to play there sirens the whole way I feel so special.

Josh: See I told you I would make an excellent manager.

Drake: you did indeed tell me that.

Officer: we will be handing you off to CBI in about ten minutes.

_Officer Switches channels._

Officer: SDPD to CBI we are about ten minutes from you location prepare to take the over. Assemble into open box formation.

CBI: Okay we are ready for the switch.

Officer: Please switch to channel 5 and announce sign on.

_CBI and Officer switch to channel 5_

Officer: this is SDPD 23424 waiting for switch off.

CBI: This is CBI signing on and ready for sign on once your insight, be ready for open box formation.

Officer: Ready for open box formation.

CBI: get to Open box formation and tell all other officers to hang back and you continue on.

Officer: Copy that.

_Officer switches to channel 6_

Officer: attention all officers switch to open box formation the hang back.

Other officers: okay open box formation and hanging back.

Officer: Okay we are ready for switch off.

_Officer switches to channel 5_

Officer: SDPD to CBI we are now ready for switch off prepare to close box once I pass.

CBI: this is officer Todd signing on.

Officer: SDPD 23424 signing off.

CBI: we are now in complete control please close formation and proceed to L.A

Drake: Wow I can't believe how much protection we are getting.

Josh: I know this is unbelievable

_30 minutes later._

**Somewhere in L.A **

CBI: this is the final switch off.

Drake: Yes we are almost there.

Josh: good I was getting tired of this radio only contact.

LAPD: This is the LAPD we are ready for the drop.

CBI: okay please use open box conjoined open box formation we will ride with you folks.

LAPD: Okay we were planning on doing this our selves but note we will use conjoined two we will be on the outside and your in the inside.

CBI: fine with us but we have huge SUVs.

LAPD: the airport is about ten minutes away.

CBI: Fine, but we switch once we hit the runway.

LAPD: Fine with us.

_Ten minutes later._

**at gate to runway**

Teller: Name, destination a passes please.

_Drake gets our and hands to teller._

Teller: thanks have a safe trip.

CBI: Get a hold of Air traffic control and tell them hold traffic till CBI and LAPD leave

Teller: Will do, should your flight be priority also.

Drake: Yes please.

Teller: Okay cutie I will do it for you.

**On runway**

Drake: wow this plane looks very nice.

Josh: I know.

Drake: okay everyone unpack and put the stuff on the belt for it to be taken up into the plane.

Josh: and when we are done we will get in.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Sorry it was such a boring chapter I need some filler to space out events I don't want them to happen too fast. But next chapter will be longer and better I promise. **


End file.
